dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Dispenser Items
Home Turf Base Dispenser Trinkets Orbital Strike *Level 1 - Calls down an Orbital Strike to Damage enemies in an Area *Level 2 - Calls down an Orbital Strike to Damage enemies and cause Damage Over Time in an Area *Level 3 - Calls down an Orbital Strike to Ground, Root, Damage enemies, and cause Damage Over Time in an Area *Level 4 - Calls down an Orbital Strike to Reduce Control Resistance, Remove Shielding, Ground, Root, Damage enemies, and cause Damage Over Time in an Area Supply Drop *Level 1 - Heals Allies who pass through it *Level 2 - Heals Allies who pass through it and Heals Over Time *Level 3 - Restores Power, Heals Allies who pass through it, and Heals Over Time *Level 4 - Increases Damage Output, Restores Power, Heals Allies who pass through it, and Heals Over Time Sidekick/Accomplice ''' *Available for each Weapon Type *Level 1 - Untrained Sidekick Attacks your enemies *Level 2 - Sidekick Attacks your enemies and Heals you *Level 3 - Sidekick Taunts, Attacks your enemies, and Heals you *Level 4 - Sidekick Taunts, Attacks your enemies, Replenishes your power, and Heals you '''Backup/Henchmen *Based on your unlocked Lair Themes *Level 1 - Two Backups attack your enemies *Level 2 - Two Backups attack your enemies *Level 3 - Three Backups attack your enemies *Level 4 - Three Flying Backups attack your enemies Home Turf Base Dispenser Equipment Mods Weapon Mods Blaster Adapter *Level 1 - every 120s 20 - 28 damage, Knockout - Ray (2s), 1 enemy *Level 2 - every 90s 20 - 28 damage, Knockout - Area (2s), up to 2 enemies *Level 3 - every 75s 20 - 36 damage, Knockout - Area (2s), up to 3 enemies *Level 4 - every 60s 20 - 36 damage, Knockout - Area (2s), up to 6 enemies Restorative Adapter *Level 1 - every 120s Chance to heal self (w/weapon atack) *Level 2 - every 90s Chance to heal self (w/weapon attack) *Level 3 - every 75s Chance to heal self and one member(w/weapon atack) *Level 4 - every 60s Chance to heal self and three member(w/weapon atack) Replenishing Adapter *Level 1 - every 120s 140 - 160 Power to self; power restore(w/weapon attack) *Level 2 - every 90s 226 - 286 Power to Self; power restore(w/weapon attack) *Level 3 - every 75s 226 - 286 Power to Self; power restore(w/weapon attack) *Level 4 - every 60s 226 - 286 Power to Self; power restore(w/weapon attack) Absorption Adapter *Level 1 - every 120s Reduced damage by 50% up to 350 (w/weapon atack) *Level 2 - every 90s Reduced damage by 50% up to 500 (w/weapon atack) *Level 3 - every 75s Reduced damage by 66% up to 900 (w/weapon atack) *Level 4 - every 60s Reduced damage by 75% up to 1400 (w/weapon atack) Neck Mods Escalating Might *Level 2 - Increase Might by 22 for 8s after hitting enemy with a harmful super power (stacks up to 3 times) *Level 3 - Increase Might by 39 for 8s after hitting enemy with a harmful super power (stacks up to 3 times) *Level 4 - Increase Might by 87 for 8s after hitting enemy with a harmful super power (stacks up to 3 times) Escalating Replenishing Procs *Level 2 - Crit Power Chance increases by 1% for 6s when Defib, PE, Recharge is used (stacks) *Level 3 - Crit Power Chance increases by 2% for 6s when Defib, PE, Recharge is used (stacks) *Level 4 - Crit Power Chance increases by 3% for 6s when Defib, PE, Recharge is used (stacks) Fortified Blocking *Level 2 - adds 5600 Def/Tough; prevent up to 77% of incoming damage *Level 3 - adds 6200 Def/Tough; prevent up to 78% of incoming damage *Level 4 - adds 7400 Def/Tough; prevent up to 80% of incoming damage Focused Restoration *Level 2 - Increases healing by 70 until hit, applies every 10s *Level 3 - Increases healing by 99 until hit, applies every 10s *Level 4 - Increases healing by 192 until hit, applies every 10s Relentless Precision *Level 2 - Precision increases by 39 when Hit counter is 9+ for 6s *Level 3 - Precision increases by 99 when Hit counter is 9+ for 6s *Level 4 - Precision increases by 170 when Hit counter is 9+ for 6s Back Mods Berserker *Level 3 - damage increases by 30% when health drops below 35% Breakout Protection *Level 3 - 700 Def/Tough 4s after using Breakout Breakout Regeneration *Level 3 - Regenerate Health 4s after using Breakout Violent Breakout *Level 3 - Breakout knocks enemies down and away (every 30s) Weakening Field *Level 3 - Enemy Control Resistance reduced by 30% for 8s when being struck by an enemy Feet Mods Dashing Combos '(Super Speed) *Level 3 - After Vortex Trap, Tornado Pull, Cyclone Push, Whirling Dervish, or Phase Dodge, tap Melee to perform a Dash Attack '''Inertial Inversion '(Super Speed) *Level 3 - Recover 6% of total power/3s after Inertial Flywheel (every 15s) 'Empowered Glide '(Acrobatics) *Level 3 - Recover 2% of total pwr/s when using RAG 'Tumbling Master '(Acrobatics) *Level 3 - Dodge Roll is no longer vulnerable to Interrupt; tap movement to cancel out into Acrobatic combo 'Exhilirating Dive Bomb '(Flight) *Level 3 - Recover 6% of total power/3s after Divebomb (every 15s) 'Swooping Combos '(Flight) *Level 3 - After Air Burst, Downdraft, High Pressure, Low Pressure, Swoop or Whirlwind, tap melee top perform a Swoop Attack '''Deadly Block *Level 3 - Blocking counter causes damage = 25% of Precision Explosive Block *Level 3 - Block counter knocks further and increases helplessness 1s Chest Mods Core Strength *Level 4 - 10 damage in Troll/damage Role; no penalty in Tank/Healer Role Enhanced Recovery *Level 4 - Blue Baubles = 200 power Extended Super Charge *Level 4 - Supercharge increase by 350 points; effects requiring full charge will consume 1000 points Penetrating Strikes *Level 4 - attacks ignore 528 Def/774 Tough Quick Healing *Level 4 - 10% to healing received Reserve Tank *Level 4 - Increase Max Power by 845 Hands Mods Empowered Channeling *Level 4 - For Sandblast, Ionic Drain, Absorb Heat, Flame Cascade, Snuff Out, Photon Blast, Artic Gust, Glacier Flash, Avalanche, Impaling Ice, Freezing Breath, Heat Vision, Sonic Shout, Chain Saw, Minigun, Light Blast, Triage, Impaling Thorns, Roar, Final Ruin, Soulstorm: not vulnerable to Interrupt, prevents standard control effects, adds 3500 Def/2000 Tough Enduring Damage *Damage Role *Level 4 - For Fireburst, Mass Det, Frost Blast, Mass Lev, Telekinetic Bolt, Bloom, Invoc of Renewal: 60% damage Bonus for 20s (unless overwritten) Improved Stealth *Level 4 - For Stealth, Invis, Sneak: Stealth Power prevents damage/control effects and increases movement speed for 2.5s Mighty Smashing *Level 4 - Smashing Weaponized object adds Weap Rating = 25% of might, also adds 5% Crit Hit Regenerative Shielding *Level 4 - For Gemstone Shield, Flux, Energy Shield, Reflection, Light Barrier, Telekinetic Shield, Swarm Shield, Boon of Souls, Hard Light Shield: Heal Self Category:Home Turf Category:Lairs and Hideouts